pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dress Up! Sonata Series
The Dress Up! Sonata Series is a roleplay series that centers on the adventures of the Prism Force, all main characters (excluding the Shadow Powers) of Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa. The series uses themes relating to military activities and History, as well as the main characters have their own military positions but keeps up their status as an idol. The leader, General Sumire Hanasaki is also the center protagonist. Plot Season 1= Arc 1 ~ The Start Of Everything ---- From idol activities to serious buisnesses of a mysterious criminal trying to kidnap two of my best friends. I, Sumire Hanasaki, was kinda surprised of the changes, I mean, without all the Lady Arachne and stuff, my friends and I can wake up Klara with the Paradise Coord and it's all over. Now, Akane, who still has her PriPara Goddess powers, was kidnapped by Arachne as well. Why? Can me and my friends save both of them and reawaken Klara at the same time? There's not much time I think. Especially the fact that Miele, a "friend" of mine is now at the dark side....... Arc 2 ~ Salute To The Prism Force ---- Okay, things are getting more wierd and stuff. The good thing is that we awaken Klara once again and got Miele to our side but Arachne is planning something not good. That involves us forming an idol unit......err, platoon. As you can see, while ranking up to Divine Idol, making our fans happy and snap Friends Ticket, we have to also fight in a declared space battle against the Shadow Powers! This is totally not normal! Will we win or our beloved peaceful planet will turn into world domination? Okay, now I'm getting wierder...... Arc 3 ~ A New Battle! Arc 4 ~A Shiny Story ---- |-|Season 2= TBA, when I get ideas xD Sonatas Season 1 Arc 1= |-| Arc 2= |-| Arc 3= |-|Arc 4= Arc 2 Characters & Cast Prism Force *General Sumire Hanasaki (Itou Kanae) *Corporal Ichigo Amanogawa (Yamamura Hibiku) *Admiral Mikan Shiratama (Watanabe Yui) *Recruit Akane Urawa (Watanabe Kumiko) *Sergeant Major Klara Katarimoto (Kozakura Etsuko) *Sergeant Ann Fukuhara (Serizawa Yuu) *Lieutenant Yurika Hanasaki (Mitani Remi) *Lance Corporal Sango Yagichi (Tokui Sora) *Lieutenant Colonel Layla Kaguya (Wada Ayaka) *Commodore Miele Migizuki (Nonaka Ai) *Attorney Yayoi Kikugakki (Saitou Shuka) Shadow Powers *Lieutenant Lady Arachne (Akesaka Satomi) *Private Hellen (Kusada Aina) *Private Kenna (Kubota Miyu) Managers *Furawa (Saitou Chiwa) Suporting Supporting characters are credited to characters that are given a speaking role in the sonatas. Your character will be credited if such. If the character lacks a seiyuu, a question mark is placed until you gave him/her. Users in parenthesis are the users who have authority over the character. Without parenthesis all belong to Usagi. Characters that appear in Welcome Akane! will also be credited. '' ''For your character to appear as supporting, Usagi may leave a message on your wall if she feels that your character is needed. You can also ask her to do so.^^ *Kululu (Uchida Aya) *Haruka Shiratama (Ikezawa Haruna) *Haruka Bokerdole (User:Hanako Inoue) (Uchida Aya) *Dorothy West (User:Ivanly912) (Shibuya Azuki) *Michiko Manaka (User:Ivanly912) (Shimamura Yu) *Mizuki Hoshizora (User:Ivanly912) (Tomatsu Haruka) *Sion Todo (User:Ivanly912) (Yamakita Saki) *Hikari Todo (User:Ivanly912) (Kubota Miyu) *Usagi Hishikawa (Mizuki Nana) *Mr. & Mrs. Yagichi (Takehito Koyasu, Satsuki Yukino, respectively) *Teruo Hino (Nakata Jouji) Staff *Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa (official founder, episode writer, recolorer of character designs) *Shino Shimoji, Kirishima Waka, Takeshi Kusao, Nitta Emi, Kaji Yuki, Suwabe Junichi, Akaneya Himika. (additional voices) *Moriwaki Makoto (Director - original PriPara) *Hara Shoji (Original character designs) *syn Sophia (Original creator of the PriPara series) *Takara Tomy (Original creator of the PriPara arcade) *TV Tokyo (broadcaster) *TV Dream (broadcaster) Trivia *The Prism Force are credited with their military positions. *The Cyalume Superior made its debut in the series. *The slogan used in the series is Idol's are true soldiers ~ you are! (アイドルは真の兵士 ~であります! Aidoru wa shin no heishi ~ de arimasu!) **De arimasu (で あります) was used in the anime series, Keroro Gunsou, a lot of times. **Both series' main cast have military positions and Watanabe Kumiko (Keroro) and Kozakura Etsuko (Tamama) as part of its main cast. *Mikan and Ann are the only original characters to debut in this series as main characters. Dorothy and Shion also appeared but is not casted as a main character. *Each arc consists of 13 sonatas. *Arc 1 is the only arc that does not involve a military battle. *Though the series may appear light because of the too many comedic reliefs that occured, mostly by Sumire, this is one of the many fan series by Usagi to have a stronger story. *Idols used guns, battleships and air crafts for the first time. (xDDDDD) *The series had a light novel adaptation, Symphonata!, however, the setting and story were different and there's no PriPara involvement. This could be a reason why Klara's been named as Klara Katarimoto in the story. Errors *Kululu was mistakenly placed in the DUS Main Characters category, probably because of Usagi's rush to finish the character. Gallery Logos= DUS.png|Official logo PrismForce Logo.png|Official Prism Force logo (by User:Hanako Inoue) |-| Portraits= Sumire DUS.png|Sumire Hanasaki Ichigo DUS.png|Ichigo Amanogawa Mikan DUS.png|Mikan Shiratama Akane DUS.png|Akane Urawa Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplay Series Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:DUS Arc 1